As a result of increased occurrence of civilization diseases, the quality of human sleep is deemed very important. In addition to methods of exercise and various physical activities, the sleep-quality-oriented industry is successfully growing. It is focused not only on the quality of beds themselves and their equipment, and the quality and composition of used mattresses, but also on the quality of materials used in the manufacture of blankets, pads and bed linen.